The invention relates to an internal combustion engine with spark ignition and at least one reciprocating piston, with an ignition device arranged in the zone of the cylinder axis and at least one fuel introduction device per cylinder for direct fuel introduction into the combustion chamber, which is limited by a roof-shaped combustion chamber cover surface of a cylinder head and the piston surface, from a radial position of the cylinder in the direction of the centre of the cylinder, and with at least one inlet conduit opening into the combustion chamber and producing a swirling flow in the combustion chamber, with the piston comprising a surface with an asymmetrical piston depression deflecting at least a portion of the injected fuel in the direction towards the ignition device.